


Good Morning, Goodbye

by viceroyvonmutini



Series: hic ibi dracones [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before seemed to get longer each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever let it be said I don't listen to you fellow readers: you asked for a sequel and I'm soft and I really shouldn't be doing this but here. Take it. 
> 
> This turned out way longer than I anticipated. Way longer.
> 
> Hogwarts AU
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone, but is technically a sequel to 'It Tastes Like Regret.'

Shaw awoke with a start, eyes snapping open in the unfamiliar bed. She registered the heat of another beside her and quickly pulled herself from underneath the covers, hairs prickling as the cold air hit her warm skin. She scanned the surroundings, recognising them somewhat in the deep recess of her brain as she remembered the night before. She looked over her shoulder slightly at the figure buried in the pillows behind her to confirm her suspicions.

Root.

Damn it.

It was good. Really good. In fact, Shaw would file this particular encounter in at least her Top Ten but that didn't mean it should've happened. She got dragged in and now she was going to clamber out of this self-made hole before she had to turn around and face what had happened because there was no way in Hogwarts she was ever ever going to talk about this.

She stood up, pulling on her clothing in hurried silence though really she was too preoccupied with fleeing to care about how much noise she was making as she swung her yellow and black tie over one shoulder and shoved on her shoes. Being more than naked, shirt still half undone, body feeling gross and hair sticking to the back of her neck Shaw hi-tailed it from that specific Slytherin dorm before her companion had a chance to wake up and make her life a living hell.

The moment she heard the retreating footsteps Root slowly opened her eyes, covers still bundled up to her chin head buried deep in soft white pillows protecting her from outside elements.

She pulled them in closer.

 

'Hey Sameen,' sung Root as she slid onto the bench beside Shaw, placing her heavy books on the wooden desk.

'What are you doing here?' hissed Shaw.

'Haven't you heard? Hufflepuff and Slytherin are sharing Potions for the foreseeable future due to a slight staffing issue.'

Shaw glared at Root that predictably had little effect on the woman.

'Go sit somewhere else.'

Root tilted her head to the side slightly, scanning Shaw's unforgiving expression.

'But Sameen, I was so excited to see a familiar face. I thought we could work together.'

'No.'

Root pouted.

'No.'

Root tilted her head slightly.

'No.'

'Fine. You can work with Martine then.'

'What?'

'Seeing as she's been staring at you the entire time.'

Shaw spun round, eyes honing in on Martine sat at the back with her fellow Slytherin counterparts and winked- _winked_ -at Shaw. Shaw snapped her head back to Root, jaw clenched. Root for her part looked remarkably innocent, opening up her books.

'What the hell Root?'

'Me? I didn't do anything.'

Shaw physically ground her jaw, ignoring the part of her that hummed in pain as her jaw grew stiff.

'Fine. We're working together,' Root beamed, 'but only for today. And if I find out you had anything to do with this class reassignment I will personally feed you to Fluffy.'

Root had the gall to look offended.

'I told you Sameen: staffing issues. And how do you know about Fluffy?'

'Surprisingly you're not the only one that decided the 'forbidden floor' was a load of bullshit.'

Root's smile widened in glee.

'Oh Sameen,' trailed Root and Shaw moved her body out of the way as Root tried to rest her head on her shoulder.

'Good afternoon,' drawled Snape and Shaw snapped her attention to the front.

Root's gaze remained on Shaw.

'Stop staring,' hissed Shaw as Snape began the lesson.

Root obliged, thankfully, without comment.

As the two pulled out cauldrons and equipment, Root going to get the required ingredients Shaw felt Martine's gaze fall to her several times and she wondered at what point it was acceptable to throw things.

'Do you want to do it or should I?' Root offered up the small knife and Shaw grabbed it unceremoniously from Root's gentle fingers, moving over to begin slicing various foliage with ever so slightly more force than necessary.

'Stop. Staring.'

'But you work so well,' praised Root.

'I wasn't talking to you.'

'Oh?'

Root scanned the working room, ignoring the various mutterings of students as they began their preparations.

'Martine?'

'Yes fucking Martine.'

'Well I'd guess that's what you did,' sung Root.

'Root,' growled Shaw, chucking the finely diced ingredients into a now bubbling cauldron. At least Root was multi-tasking as she managed to single-handedly ruin Shaw's day.

'Don't worry Sweetie,' Shaw almost threw the knife, 'I'll sort it.'

Sort it? _Sort_ _it_?

'And why would I want you to do that?'

'Oh I don't have to,' hummed Root lightly, 'but I could. Make it go away that is.'

Shaw looked up from her task, meeting Root's light gaze as she gently stirred the concoction with her own narrow glare. The two stood as they were, only broken from their silent staring match by Snape's appearance.

'Attempting to brew a potion by thought alone is, while admirable, foolish,' and his voice curled over that last word in almost a hiss.

Root flashed a smile.

'Sameen was dissecting the root of the grass, not the stem. My attempts at correction were going unheeded Professor.'

Snape's gaze flickered to Shaw and Shaw swore in that moment she'd rather sleep with Martine again than be next to this woman.

'Ms. Shaw,' began Snape.

'Excuse me Professor I think I have some newt fluid in my eye.'

Shaw dropped her knife with a clatter and spun away, anger radiating and Root simply smiled as she saw the class reflexively bow from her furious little friend. Snape left without another word to the next pair and Root went to pick up where Shaw left off. She watched from the corner of her eye as Martine rose to follow Shaw. Root drew her wand and watched as the door stuck, Martine trying to pull with all her might: the wood didn't yield.

'Professor the door...'

'Perhaps the castle is trying to tell you something Ms. Rousseau,' he replied with little sympathy.

Martine glared ineffectually and returned to her desk, muttering to Lambert. The Slytherin duo, missing their de facto leader, had been the cause of much irritation to Root over her many years at Hogwarts: the silent war was known to most sixth years and honestly it was only a matter of time before the Cold War turned Hot.

That day was not today, but Root still took satisfaction in Martine's frustration when a simple counter-spell would have under Root's basic incantation upon the door.

Helping Sameen was just a bonus.

 

_No no no no no._

Shaw didn't move. To her right a warm body rested, breathing steadily and a lot calmer than Shaw felt. Shaw knew exactly where she was, the increasingly familiar surroundings pushing her mind into overdrive and she berated herself for landing in this situation. Again.

It was nothing. This time was definitely never meant to have happened but somehow Root had managed to get under her skin-again-and after a particularly intensive and slightly out of hand Defence Against the Dark Arts class in which the silent wand waving battle between Root and Martine might have gotten just a little dangerous Root could have asked her to buy a chicken for her birthday and Shaw probably wouldn't have been able to decline.

Fuck.

Okay so repeat performances were rare. But it didn't mean anything. It just meant she had a good time and was open to another night. That's it.

Okay but that binding spell was really really fun. Last night. In bed. Naked. With Root.

Root shifted slightly next to her and Shaw's head fell to the left in apprehension, willing with all her might that Root would stay asleep: she still needed to leave for fuck's sake.

'Hey Sameen,' muttered a sleepy Root, eyes still closed as the covers hid most of her face along with the curtain of silky brown, mussed from the linen.

Shaw turned her head back to the ceiling for just a second before pushing herself up and exposing a blast of cold to a very snug Root.

'Jesus Sameen,' moaned Root, scrabbling for more cover.

'Get over it,' muttered Shaw as she got dressed with haste.

'No,' replied Root, petulant.

Shaw got dressed in silence, slightly more presentable with her sweater pulled over her head.

She left without another word.

'I hope you trip,' called Root like a child as Shaw left her room.

Shaw allowed herself a smirk.

 

Root stood in the shadows at the edge of the quidditch pitch, hands in her pockets as her robes billowed behind her in the wind. It was the biting kind and Root's cheeks stung, occasionally hit with wisps of her hair but she stayed where she was, face relaxed as she watched.

She hated quidditch. Or, she hated to play it. She used to. Once: Seeker for Slytherin, but she grew bored of chasing after something and instead chose to leave the sport. That, and third year wasn't exactly a happy time for her.

Still, she appreciated the skill and the thrill the sport provided and here she was, standing at the edge of the pitch in the cold morning chill watching as the Hufflepuff team trained, streaks of yellow firing across the pitch and Shaw was right in front. Lead Chaser, youngest Quidditch Captain in a generation: Sameen Shaw was a legend in the school for something besides her short temper and the numerous rumours about how many people she's cursed.

She drove the team hard but fair-Root had been watching for a few hours now-and lead by example. It was impressive. Root was impressed, eyes fixed on Shaw for most of the occasion considering she really had no interest in what the team was doing, though some of the tactics she recognised and her fingers twitched in her pockets at the memory.

She saw the green step their way onto the field, striding in their cluster and watched as Sameen circled in the air before bringing herself down to the ground. Root could smell the confrontation even from her distance.

Shaw spotted the Slytherin team striding onto the pitch and frowned before bringing herself down to the ground and hopping from her broom.

'Greer.'

'Ms. Shaw a pleasure as always,' came the irritatingly British accent of the seventh year that seemed to think he was already working for the Ministry.

'What're you doing here Greer?'

'We booked the pitch.'

'I'm not entirely sure you did,' grit out Shaw as the rest of her team watched warily.

'We cleared it with Snape easily enough,' spoke up the blonde Beater at the back.

'Yes thank you Martine that input was entirely necessary. Get off my pitch.'

'Now Ms Shaw, we don't want a confrontation.'

'Nope I'm fairly okay with one.'

Whilst her own team took a step back-something she would school them on later let it be known-the Slytherin team seemed to fan out and Shaw gripped her broom tightly.

'Children children,' sung a playful voice and Shaw didn't feel relief but at least it was now two against seven.

'Root?'

'Hey Sweetie.'

If Martine looked ready to kill no one bothered to notice.

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

'I was passing,' waved off Root.

'Through the quidditch pitch?'

'Yes,' smiled an entirely unconvincing Root and Shaw raised an eyebrow.

'Ms. Groves, a pleasure.'

'Of course,' Root seemed to reluctantly address the man. 

She turned her attention to Martine.

'How are you healing?'

Martine sneered.

'And may I ask why you felt the need to intervene Ms. Groves?'

'I have something for you,' she explained lightly, 'a message. From Snape. He'd like to withdraw his previous permission for pitch use on account of evidence pertaining to one of your Beaters being the cause of the office fire earlier today.'

Martine took a physical step forward and Root seemed nonplussed even as Shaw took her own defensive step to meet the potential threat. Root shot a doting look her way, something Shaw promptly ignored, before returning to Greer.

'Proof?'

Root reached into her robes and pulled out the necessary scroll that was quickly read by Greer, who nodded once.

'Very well Ms. Groves,' the team behind him seemed to reluctantly back away, turning to leave, 'though I am surprised you don't seemed to be showing much house support.'

Root shrugged.

'Never really been the type.'

'And yet I seem to recall your earlier days Ms. Groves. Seeker, was it? Until next time.'

He nodded once to both women before leaving with his team. Shaw watched until he fell out of sight before turning to Root.

'Seeker?'

'Once,' brushed off Root, eager to skim over that fact.

'You play?'

Root scoffed.

'I played better than you.'

Shaw frowned.

'Sure. What the hell was that anyway?'

'I'm dealing with Martine, as I said I would.'

'I don't need your help.'

'I know. Consider it an added bonus to my own efforts.'

'What, light arson?'

'You want in?'

'No. And stop stalking me.'

'Would you rather Martine?'

'I already have Martine.'

'You know Sameen,' sung Root and Shaw didn't like that tone nor the smirk of the approaching woman who was very much heading for her personal space, 'some people would ask for something in return.'

'For what?' bit out Shaw, steadfastly ignoring Root's closer-than-necessary face.

'Defending you.'

'You did-'

'I did. I saved your skin Sameen. I won you a _prize_.'

Shaw grunted slightly in acknowledgement.

Root reached out and wiped non-existent dirt from Shaw's bright yellow cloak and she quickly batted away the delicate hand earning her a light laugh. Root spun around, walking off with a distinct spring in her step.

'Let me know when you come up with a good present Sameen,' she sung over her shoulder and Shaw contemplated strangling the woman.

She turned to her team who seemed to be somewhat frozen, watching the hushed exchange with wide eyes having expected at any moment for the wayward Slytherin to be sent to the Infirmary but were instead greeted with...was that _flirting_?

It was deemed safer to leave the matter unspoken.

'What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck in the sky,' growled Shaw and they quickly obliged.

Shaw shook her head briefly before climbing onto her broom and following them up. It was time for a little lesson on standing your ground.

 

This was not exactly what she had in mind but she was pretty sure this was what Root had in mind.

She was seriously losing her touch. Okay so she could have picked up anyone else let's be honest but Root was so tempting with the hair thing and the leg thing and the 'I'm great in bed' thing and Shaw had never really been very good at restraint. Which had, perhaps inevitably, led to this predicament.

Root. In her bed.

Shaw lay still, eyes up at the ceiling not daring to flicker to the woman next to her. This was why she didn't let this happen because now she was stuck and Root was asleep and she supposed she could leave but leaving Root alone with unfettered access to her belongings was completely out of the question and if she would just fucking wake up this would all be solved.

As it was Root was quite at home in the warmth of Sameen's bed: the woman had a remarkable knack for burrowing into the covers. The side effect of which was simply phenomenal bed hair. And Shaw meant that in the 'wow what great bed hair' sense not the 'dear God that's hilarious bed hair' sense as she hoped she did.

Shaw contemplated nudging the woman: kicking her awake and ultimately out of her bed but, Sameen reasoned, that was far too much effort on her part and it was Sunday and there was no way she was getting up this early on a Sunday. Apparently, neither was Root. Where lay the problem.

Shaw risked a glance at her clock to her left: 9am. Still too early to be acceptable on Sunday. Thank god she had a single room post-second year explosion incident-Madame Pomfrey had been quick to allow the persistent request after that-because at least she was spared the typical roommate embarrassment.

She was not getting up. She was not moving. But Root would get out of her bed, one way or another.

'Root,' whispered Shaw roughly.

'Root.' This time she dispensed with the stage whisper and the other woman stirred slightly.

'Go away,' was muttered deep into pillows and Shaw instinctively slammed her right hand down on Root's head in admonishment.

'Ow what the fuck,' groaned Root, reaching up to stroke her injured head before settling back down.

'Root get the fuck out of my bed.' Root cracked open an eye and Shaw met it's gaze coldly.

'But Sameen,' moaned Root.

'What?'

'It's Sunday,' she whined.

'And this is my bed. Get. Out.'

A short staring match later and Root huffed, sitting up with the covers still closed around her and scanned the room from the bed as she calculated the shortest and most efficient route to reclothe herself with limited exposure to the elements. She sighed.

'This is gonna be so cold and it's all you fault,' she pouted, before quickly pulling aside the covers and rushing to pull on her cold scraps of clothing.

Shaw raised an eyebrow as she sat up slightly to watch.

'You're a child.'

'It's cold.'

'12 years old.'

Root nodded vigourously.

'Well yes. It's pre-eleven o' clock and I haven't had coffee and it's cold and it's a Sunday.'

'You'll get over it.'

Root stood up straight and looked Shaw dead in the eye.

'Nope. I don't think I will.'

'Get out.'

Root obliged.

'Bye Sameen,' she managed to call out with much more enthusiasm than any of her previous utterances and Shaw audibly sighed, flopping back down on her bed.

Well she might as well get up now.

 

'You know that girl has been staring at you since you arrived right?' question John Reese, gesturing his head to just over Shaw's shoulder.

Shaw herself had her head down over parchment and she stopped writing at the question, sitting up and regarding John with her trademark deadpan.

'Martine?'

'Nope. Why would Martine be staring at you anyway?'

Shaw smirked.

'You really wanna know?'

John contemplated.

'No.'

'Good.'

'You seem unusually unperturbed by the staring Shaw.'

'Is she a Slytherin?'

'Yep.'

Shaw raised her middle finger over her shoulder not bothering to look and earned a distant bark of affectionate laughter. John watched the exchange in amusement.

'Who's that?'

'Root.'

John raised an eyebrow.

'Samantha Groves Root? That Root?'

Shaw nodded, attention back on her work.

'Don't let her catch you calling her by that name,' warned Shaw distractedly.

'Samantha?'

'Seen her almost kill a guy for calling her that. Was kinda hot actually.'

'Kill a guy?'

Shaw waved her hand slightly.

'Okay so lightly maimed. Still hot though.'

'I'm not going to ask.'

'Probably best. Might offend your Gryffindor sensibilities.'

John laughed lightheartedly.

'Seriously why the hell did you get Hufflepuff?' he joked.

'My caring personality.'

A paper airplane chose that moment to land gracefully on her parchment and Shaw glared at the offending item. She picked it up, opening the folded paper.

_Next time I maim someone I'll be sure to formally invite you ;)_

Shaw picked up her wand from the desk and light the parchment on fire.

The airplane she could forgive, the flirting she could ignore but the winky face? Nope.

Root pouted behind her and set about another creation.

'Harsh Shaw?'

'Justly deserved.'

'What did she do?'

'Exist.'

Another airplane flew her way and this time she snatched it from the sky, opening it viciously.

_The fire of your heart burns so strong to set alight my plane. You truly are something._

Shaw audibly groaned and attempted to set it on fire once again. Root was not to be burned twice however and a small counter-charm prevented ignition. Shaw growled before reaching for her quill and scribbling a reply.

_I will crucio your spleen. And don't take up poetry._

She folded it up and enchanted the thing, setting it on it's return course.

John watched, eyebrow raised and having the benefit of Root's reaction to watch.

'She's grinning like an idiot.'

'Of course she is,' muttered Shaw, trying and failing to concentrate on her work.

The plane swiftly returned.

_you say the sweetest things. are you bored yet?_

Shaw risked a glance over her shoulder.

Root sat, robe swung over the back of her chair as she watched Shaw, eyebrow raised in suggestion.

 

Shaw straightened out her sweater and rearranged her tie.

'I don't know why you're bothering.'

Shaw shot her a glare. Root for her part looked frustratingly composed, if a little red in the face: her hair fashionably mussed. Shaw tightened her ponytail. John knew exactly where she'd gone and she'd have to do some serious damage control to rectify this and why did she even agree in the first place?

'You ready Sweetie?'

'For what?' growled Shaw, still fussing over her appearance.

Root came in close and Shaw's fingers flexed with the need to strangle something. Root tugged at Shaw's collar and patted down her robe with care.

'To face the world of course.'

'Fuck you.'

'Mmmm,' sung Root,' I think you just did Sweetie.'

Root leant forward and left a light kiss on Shaw's cheek.

'Can't wait for next time,' she mutter against Shaw's cheek, lips brushing damp skin before walking past and opening the closet door leaving Shaw alone in the dark space.

Next time?

 

Next time. Right. Yeah. Because her post-match adrenaline high was apparently going to lead her into a very willing Root and straight down into the dark Slytherin dungeons until making-out against a wall was apparently acceptable.

'Eager?' whispered a slightly out of breath Root.

'Shut up.'

'Not complaining.'

'But you are speaking so shut up.'

'Are you always like this after a match?' questioned Root, biting back a groan as Shaw bite her neck particularly viciously.

'Yes.'

'Good,' breathed out Root.

Shaw pulled back slightly and Root tilted her head in question.

'What makes you think I'll come to you next time?'

Root smirked, but Shaw knew her well enough by now-a frightening thought in itself-to see the flash of 'oh shit' in her eyes.

'I have my suspicions.'

'Care to share?'

'Not really.'

Their conversations always seemed to be punctuated with intense eye contact and this time was no different as they seemed to breathe in sync, panting softly.

'Well hello Shaw,' interrupted a voice and Shaw spun around.

She didn't move from Root.

'Martine.'

'What's this? Found more entertainment?'

'What's it look like?'

Martine pouted and it flickered briefly that Shaw much preferred when Root did that.

'And here I thought we had a connection.'

'Your mistake.'

'I'm hurt Shaw.'

'Get over it.'

Root was silent throughout the exchange but took immense comfort from the fact that Shaw hadn't moved. Martine shrugged.

'You'll grow tired eventually.'

'Probably. But I won't come back to you.'

Martine scowled, dissatisfied, but left the two alone with a violent slam of the common room door.

Shaw turned back to Root who was watching Shaw intently.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Shaw frowned.

'The mood's sort of gone Sameen,' muttered Root softly with more than a hint of disappointment.

'Which part was it? The 'entertainment' or the 'I'll get bored'?'

Root regarded her with soft eyes.

'Neither Sameen,' her tone just as soft as before and Shaw's confusion grew.

'Right.'

Root chuckled softly.

'Just Martine. Not exactly conducive to sex is she?'

Shaw actually laughed, a short bark of laughter that tingled down Root's spine.

'She might be classed as a mistake,' admitted the shorter woman.

'I'm so glad you said that. Otherwise I'd be offended you had such bad taste.'

'You'd be the better of my choices,' muttered Shaw and Root tilted her head.

'Was that a compliment?'

'No.'

'A compliment of my charm and good looks, or a compliment of my ability in bed I wonder?' cooed Root.

'Well it's definitely not the former,' growled Shaw, 'you've got about as much charm as The Bloody Baron.'

'I have plenty of charm Sameen don't be rude. But I'll take what you've given,'

 _And then another yard,_ mused Shaw.

'Come on.'

Root extracted herself from her position against the wall, grabbing Shaw's hand and tugging her along.

'Where are we going?'

'Where do you think?'

'I thought you said the mood was gone.'

'You rekindled it.'

'Flattery really will get you everywhere.'

'Sometimes, yes' admitted Root softly and with far too much affection.

Shaw chose to ignore it.

 

Root stretched out and Shaw watched unmoving as the woman yawned and shifted, opening her eyes drowsily.

'Sameen?'

Shaw didn't acknowledge the woman.

'What time is it?'

'Midday.'

Root shot up.

'Shit.'

Shaw had never seen her move so fast.

' _Shit_ ,' she repeated, rolling out of bed and rummaging around in her closet for clean uniform.

Root let out a continuous stream of curses and Shaw watched with an amused glint in her eye as Root hopped about her room, thankfully roommate free.

'Uh, sorry Shaw I gotta go,' she explained in a rush, pulling her sweater over her head and shuffling it down her torso, 'my roommate won't be back for another hour or so. You can see yourself out right?'

Shaw didn't bother answering.

Root jogged to the door, robe swinging over her arm.

'Oh and there's food in that drawer over there,' she pointed briefly to the desk nearby, 'take what you want,' and with that helpful tidbit Root was gone.

Shaw didn't move. Well. That was unexpected. A sleepy wake-up: expected. Morning sex: wanted. But Root running out the door before she even said 'good morning?' It almost stung with rejection. Which was unacceptable.

Shaw stood up padding naked to the desk and roughly opened the indicated drawer, picking out a couple of chocolate frogs and closing it before returning to bed.

If Shaw wondered why she didn't snoop further she didn't bother indulging.

 

'So are you in a relationship?' asked John not-so innocently.

Shaw violently bit her sandwich.

'No,' she growled through a mouthful.

'But you say you've only had sex with her for like...what a month?'

'3 weeks.'

'Same thing.'

'No it's not.'

'Yes it is. And you're doing a Potion's assignment together-'

'Because we have to,' pointed out Shaw.

'-which is spending time with her. In a non-sexual manner. That's dating.'

'No it is not,' growled Shaw, discarding her sandwich wrapper and picking up her drink.

'It sort of is Sweetie.'

Shaw audibly growled as the woman in question sat down beside her comfortably.

'You must be John.'

John nodded once. The two hadn't really ever met but John had heard tales from Harold and he was more than a little wary of the woman. Still, he couldn't deny she was sort of perfect for Shaw.

'Fuck off Root.'

Root effectively ignored her dismissal.

'I bought you something.'

Root reached into her bag and pulled out a small offering of a pastrami spicy mayo double cheese sandwich and Shaw snatched it before it could be taken away.

'Where the hell did you get this?'

'I have my ways,' sung Root lightly, taking a delicate bite of her own sandwich.

'Got anything for me?' joked John lightly, watching as Shaw tore into the gift.

'Sorry Big Lug, only room for one.'

John shook his head but said nothing. He was more intrigued by Shaw's acceptance of the gift and Root's doting eyes as Shaw tore violently into her meal with little grace.

Apparently beauty really was in the eye of the beholder.

 

Shaw awoke slowly, covers strewn lightly down her body. Root looked down at her waking form over her left shoulder as her attention was drawn from her book.

'Morning Sameen,' she greeted softly.

Shaw grunted, shifting slightly but not moving to get up. Root chuckled softly and returned to her book. They lay in silence and Shaw wondered when it was fine to lay in Root's bed like this? She also wondered how this was like the fifth time she'd ended up in bed with Root in the space of 3 weeks but one issue at a time she reasoned.

She soon shifted again but couldn't find the will to get up. It was Friday and Friday's meant she had her free mornings and really she should be catching up on her Runes but this bed was warm and Root was silent.

Blissfully so.

Shaw found she didn't so much mind the company of silence, bar the occasional turning of a page.

'Don't you have somewhere to be?'

'Hm?' Root drew her attention away from a particularly gripping chapter to look at Shaw's prone form.

'This is my bed you know.'

'I know. But last time you had somewhere to be.'

Root raised an eyebrow.

'Oh that. I was late.'

'Evidently.'

'For something important.'

'More important than morning sex?' muttered a still slightly disgruntled Shaw.

Root laughed and closed her book, marking her page as she set it aside.

'Is that what you were expecting Sameen?'

'No.'

Root shuffled her body down, laying so her face was level with Shaw's.

'Still bitter?'

'No.'

'Want me to make it up to you?'

'Maybe.'

Root chuckled softly and her breathe tickled Shaw's face and yes it was morning breathe and wasn't the most pleasant but somehow Shaw didn't mind.

'All you had to do was ask Sweetie.'

 

When did one night stands become morning-after sex? Shaw couldn't quite tell. But as much as it itched at her mind, knawed away at her that maybe she might be taking things too far the benefits were to great to ignore. And Root was...okay. Not unbearable.

Martine was unbearable, John tolerable and Root was...okay.

She was very good at knowing when to stop. When to step back. But she also infuriated Shaw beyond belief: infested her life like an unwanted parasite and made herself at home and that was fucking annoying. And yet Root lay quite peacefully in Shaw's bed. Shaw did think about kicking her out more than once but she was overwhelmingly comfortable and she had a good book nearby and nowhere to be this fine afternoon and really it wasn't worth the effort.

Root was just there, sleeping peacefully on the side of the bed Shaw didn't use. They weren't touching but Shaw could could feel the slow pulse of Root's chest shifting against the light covers as she breathed. It was sort of soothing.

Shaw hadn't really done much reading: her mind was running at roughly a mile a minute because of Root.

'Root.'

Her voice was softer than she would have liked but the woman stirred anyway, slowly raising her head slightly at the summons.

'I was dozing,' she explained weakly, clearly still half asleep.

'You need to go.'

Shaw's voice was serious and Root's eyes opened at the unexpected tone, watching Shaw's face. Shaw refused to look at Root, eyes firmly fixed on the blur of words in her hands. She'd been reading the same sentence for the past half an hour.

'Okay.' Root moved comparatively slowly but her pace was ordinary and she made no drama or show of her actions as she picked up her discarded clothes and began to change.

Shaw still didn't look up and part of Root wished she would.

She missed the way Shaw's fingers flickered with the edge of her pages restlessly.

Root dressed herself, robe on and hair straightened but missing her tie.

'Sameen,' she said softly, question in her voice.

Shaw didn't look up.

'Sameen I need my tie.'

This brought Shaw's attention away from her restless fingers and she raised her head, eyes falling briefly to Root but not letting them linger for more than a second. She scanned the room for the offending item.

'Behind you,' offered Root and Shaw remembered just why Root's tie was knotted around the bedpost behind her head and if Shaw was prone to blushing she just might have then but as she was, she turned her head and began to untie the cloth.

Shaw held the item out in her hand waiting for Root to come and collect it from her grasp. After a pause she did, half expecting Shaw to have thrown the tie.

As she came to collect Shaw's grip tightened over her hand, trapping her. It was almost painful. Root didn't say anything. Shaw frowned but soon schooled her features. Her gaze fell somewhere behind Root focussing on the dark wood floorboards and Root would have given an awful lot just to get Shaw to look at her in that moment.

'Bye Root.'

Shaw's eyes flickered up to meet Root's and Root really needed to be careful what she wished for.

They were hard and determined and everything she didn't want to see.

She nodded once.

Shaw let go of her hand and Root pulled away, leaving Shaw's outstretched hand as the already crumpled tie was crushed in her own iron grip at her side.

She headed for the door.

'Bye Shaw,' she muttered, not looking back as she opened the door and left.

Shaw watched her the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a series of Hogwarts AU oneshots. 
> 
> They might be related, they might not be. Some will be stand-alones, some might be multi-chapter but I'm posting separately those that can be read without the context of the other tales.
> 
> That said, things that are mentioned in individual stories are consistent for this entire AU universe. 
> 
> Expect irregular updates, things that are out of order and completely stupid hijinks with the Scooby Gang down at Hogwarts.


End file.
